


【李知勋x你】心拍数

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “唯一这个词听起来太傲慢，你是无双，是我穷举繁星都找不到相似的哪一种感觉。也许银河里真的会有最亮的，唯一的一颗，但谁会关心那个。我家的天花板比夜空小很多，我的视野也很短，容不下他们规定好的星星。十万天星，我只看得见你。”
Kudos: 1





	【李知勋x你】心拍数

**Author's Note:**

> “唯一这个词听起来太傲慢，你是无双，是我穷举繁星都找不到相似的哪一种感觉。也许银河里真的会有最亮的，唯一的一颗，但谁会关心那个。  
> 我家的天花板比夜空小很多，我的视野也很短，容不下他们规定好的星星。
> 
> 十万天星，我只看得见你。”

01

如果说我和李知勋没有吵架和争执，那肯定不是真的。感情再好的情侣也会有吵架的时候，这应该是世界的定律吧，

例如说，我也顶不住远距离的想念，我也忍不住跟他发脾气了。

“李知勋，你为什么回消息那么慢？”

“你在干什么，为什么不给我打电话？”

—这种问题我在他离开家里一天后，便一直在问。

“在忙，正在开会。”

“晚点聊，我在外面。”

简简单单的回答，仿佛没有沾染上想念的气息，在我看来就是没有想念我，心里的猜疑尽管我怎么压制，还是不由自主地跑了出来。

—他是不是嫌我烦了？  
—还是说遇到更好看温柔的女孩子了？

02

他好像意识到我不寻常的低气压，想要道歉和弥补，但又被遥远的距离阻隔了想念。

现在是反过来了，李知勋每天都给我发很多消息，但是我不知道为什么，就是提不起精神，随便地敷衍着他。

—是想报复他还是只是不高兴，在生闷气。  
—我自己也搞不清楚了。

其实我心里也很难受，其实也很想见他。

03

直到他回来的那天。

一手提着行李箱，一手拎着一大袋子菜。

我嘴上说着不要理他，身体还是很自觉地从沙发上下来，踏着拖鞋走到玄关处。看着他风尘仆仆急着赶回来的样子，泪水决堤了。

李知勋看见我在擦眼泪，连忙放下手里的东西，又往衣服上擦擦手，才小心翼翼地抱住我：

“什么事你先别哭，先来责备我好吗？”

我哭的更凶了，眼泪直往下掉，仿佛跌到地上就要发出清脆的响声。他也不知道该怎么办，只能把我塞进自己怀里，手在我背上轻轻地拍着。

“对不起，宝贝…我是真的太忙了，才没有空找你说话聊天…每天忙完已经是凌晨，害怕吵醒你不敢给你打电话。”

“原谅我…”

我停止了抽泣，抬头看着他，又低下头。

—我怕我再看下去，又要哭出来了。

“午饭是不是没吃，我去做饭。”李知勋替我擦擦眼泪，把自己的手机递给我，

“请我的小朋友检查手机。”

一打开屏幕便是一行字：“首项加末项的和乘以项数除以二。”

我抬头看着正在厨房忙碌的背影，撇撇嘴：

“你干嘛？”

“求和。”他转过身子，看着我，笑容明媚可人。

04

晚上喝着李知勋给我热的牛奶，我靠在他身上，整个人软绵绵的。

“我昨天晚上去喝酒了。”

“哈，你不是不能喝吗？”他吓了一跳，放下手里的活，看着我想要听我解释。

“本来是去陪他们喝酒的，可是他们提起你，我就喝了几杯。”

“你可知道，你比花生米更下酒。”

我放下杯子，眯着眼睛凑过去想要亲他，李知勋叹了口气，拉着我的手把我拥进怀里。

—果然，你怀里才是人间。

05

我的心脏，会在一分钟之内说出60句“我正活着”，但是和你在一起的时候，它会稍微加快脚步，喊出110句“我爱你”。


End file.
